Pari d'mes deux!
by Claranard
Summary: Faire un pari avec Newt, c'est déjà un truc con de base. Mais lorsque celui-ci en donna un à son ami, les deux complètements saouls, Minho comprendra que 4 filles en un mois, c'est pas aussi simple qu'on pourrait le croire. Surtout ces quatre-la.
1. Prologue

Heeeeey ! Voici le prologue de ma première mini-fic sur l'Epreuve (oui je sais j'en ai une en cours sur un autre fandom mais j'ai une excuse pour ma lenteur...fin bref)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les personnages appartenant à James Dashner (qui ne veut bizarrement pas me les donner...), on se retrouve en bas, après ce prologue, qui j'espère, vous plaira!

* * *

Minho passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, et se regarda dans le miroir.

_ Foutue gueule de bois ! Grommela-t-il.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans le salon, où Newt l'attendait avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine, l'air victorieux.

_ Tu t'rappelles de quelque chose toi ? Demanda Minho en prenant l'aspirine.

_ Plus ou moins. Répondit le concerné, amusé malgré sa gueule de bois.

Minho fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son front, tentant de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille.

•~•

C'était un samedi soir. Ils avaient passé la soirée chez Alby, qui avait organisé une fête. Puis, ils sont rentrés chez eux -personne ne sait vraiment comment- complètement bourrés. Au lieu de se jeter sur les lits les plus proches, les deux colocataires s'étaient assis sur le sol, une nouvelle bouteille à la main.

_ J'crois qu'on a ….assez...bu, finit par dire Newt en hoquetant.

_ Bah...on est pluuus à ça près ! Répondit Minho, dans un état similaire.

Il y eut un silence rompu par Newt.

_ Alors, t'en a baisé combien ce soir ? Demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne, sûrement grâce à l'alcool.

_ Moi ? Répondit Minho, faussement outré. Voyons, j'ai un minimum de..pumeur !

_ Pudeur...on... dit pudeur ! Le corrigea Newt.

_ Oui, bref, ça on s'en fou. J'ai du m'en faire...une. Ché pu. Y'en avait pleins qui semblaient intéressées. Fit fièrement Minho.

_ C'est fou comment tu les attires ! Commenta Newt. Comme un aimant ! Ajouta-t-il.

_ Fais pas ton jaloux, y'en a au moins autant qui te tournent autour !

Comme si Minho avait dit quelque chose de vexant, Newt fronça les sourcils.

_ Ouais mais chuis pas intéressé.

_ J'avais vu. Ta passé...genre...toute ta soirée à mater l'cul d'Alby !

Newt lâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait. Minho éclata de rire.

_ T'crois que j't'avais pas vu ! T'es au moins aussi discret que... Gally quand il veut frapper Thomas ! Affirma l'asiatique, n'ayant pas trouvé d'autres comparaisons

_ Nan mais..n'importe quoi ! Répliqua Newt, soudainement rouge.

Minho haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.

_ Mais j'te dis, c'qu'un pote ! S'énerva Newt.

_ Ah ouais ? Pourtant on est pote et tu me mattes pas comme ça...'Fin j'espère, j'sais que j'suis bien foutu mais bon !

_ Même pas dans tes rêves les plus étranges! Rit le blond.

_ Oh, quel dommage ! Je suppose que j'vais devoir jeter les menottes que j'avais caché dans ma chambre !

Les deux partirent dans un fou rire.

_ Y'a qui comme meufs que tu t'es pas tapé dans cette ville ? Demanda Newt, pour changer de sujet.

_ Les vieilles, déjà !

_ Ah bon ? J'ai des doutes ! Ricana le blond.

_ Sinon ché pas moi ! Continua Minho sans prêter attention à la remarque de son ami. La plupart des meufs viennent me voir toutes seules, et j'ai pas besoin de faire grand chose. J'sais pas si j'dois me vexé qu'elles viennent juste pour mon physique !

_ Bah, au contraire c'est mieux pour toi si elles ne remarquent pas ta débilité ! Répliqua Newt en riant de nouveau.

_ Ouais, ouais...Retourne draguer Alby toi !

_ J't'ai dit que je l'aimais pas putain !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, qui fut ce coup-ci rompu par Minho.

_ Je sais ! On a qu'à faire un pari ! Si j'le réussis tu f'ras ta déclaration enflammée et bourrée de guimauve à Alby ! Proposa-t-il comme si c'était la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

_ Hm...Répondit d'abord Newt, à moitié convaincu. Ok, je marche. Conclut-il comme si il venait d'avoir une idée.

Le blond attrapa un carnet et y écrivit quelques choses, avant que les deux colocataires ne s'endorment, comme assommer par les verres en trop qu'ils avaient bu.

•~•

Minho soupira et se frotta le crâne.

_ Et c'est quoi ton fichu pari ?

Newt ramassa un papier qui traînait par terre, avant de le tendre à son ami. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, avant de froncer ses sourcils.

_ Des...prénoms ? Et j'suis censé faire quoi ? Les stalkers ?

Newt parut réfléchir un instant -sûrement pour se rappeler exactement du pari qu'il avait imaginé-, et déclara :

_ Quatre noms et un mois pour les faire craquer. Ça fait une semaine chacune, avoue que j'ai été sympa.

Minho relut une nouvelle fois les noms écrits sur le papier. Les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

_ Et merde...

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaît (sinon j'irais déprimer en regardant des séries et en bouffant du chocolat), et je posterai le premier chapitre lundi prochain!

Je m'explique : ayant déjà 2 chapitres d'avances (sachant qu'il y en aura environs 6) je garde mon avance (pour une fois que j'en ai une!) et donc je posterai un chapitre chaque lundi, me laissant le temps de m'avancer tranquillement ^^

Sinon pour en revenir à ce prologue, il n'y aura rien de sérieux dans cette fic (où Minho est d'ailleurs un sacré connard) ce ne sera vraiment que de l'humour, et un peu de..."romance" (est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça de la romance sachant que c'est un pari? m'enfin, vous comprenez).


	2. Harriet

Hey! Voici le chapitre 1 du début des emmerdes de Minho!

Petit rappel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, James Dashner ne semble pas décider à me les passer...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Minho se leva, avec autant de motivation qu'un collégien pour aller au collège. Sauf que lui allait au lycée. Et que pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était même pas ce détail qui le gênait.

Il marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, où il s'assit sur la première chaise venue. Comme d'habitude, Newt avait mis un bol, un paquet de céréale et du lait à porté de Minho. _Une vraie maman_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser l'asiatique.

Le concerné sortit justement de la salle de bain, où il venait de se laver au vu ses cheveux trempés. Minho lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de lancer son habituel sarcasme :

_ Bonjour maman !

Newt lui répondit avec un sourire de débile, avant de reprendre une mine désespérée.

_ T'es pas drôle mec ! Se plaignit Minho.

_ J'espère que c'est pas comme ça que tu comptes draguer ! Dit finalement le blond.

Minho prit un air outré.

_ Moi ? Mais je drague mieux que n'importe qui ! Je suis même sûr que tu es déjà tomber sous mon charme !

_ Qui pourrait y résister ? Ironisa Newt en passant une pomme à son ami.

Minho attrapa la pomme, et une fois qu'il eut fini de la manger, il prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une fois lavé, coiffé, habillé, parfumé et plusieurs choses que Minho pouvait juger intéressantes de faire dans la salle de bain, il sortit. En le voyant, Newt siffla avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

_ Bon normalement, c'est dans la poche !

_ Et tu commences par qui cette semaine ? Demanda le blond.

_ Je te laisserai la surprise de le découvrir.

•~•

Minho mordillait son stylo, n'étant absolument pas concentré sur le cours, mais plutôt sur sa « proie ». Elle était un rang en dessous sur la rangée de droite.

Il la regarda attentivement. Elle était assez grande, avait la peau noire et les cheveux coupés en brosse. Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard noir. Minho détourna le regard, un peu surpris, avant de se retourner vers Thomas qui ricanait.

_ Ferme là tocard...Marmonna Minho rouge de honte.

_ Je savais pas que t'avais un crush pour Harriet ! Chuchota le tocard en question, amusé de la gêne de son ami.

Minho grommela quelques choses d'incompréhensible avant de tapoter des doigts sur la table, attendant impatiemment la prochaine heure de cours.

•~•

Harriet, c'était le genre de fille qu'on pouvait qualifiée de « chef ». Elle était la déléguée de la classe, et prenait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux selon Minho. Mais il devait avouer que grâce à elle, il n'y avait jamais vraiment de problèmes dans la classe.

Le cours venait de se terminer, et Minho avait remarqué qu'elle distribuait des papiers. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de lui pour lui en tendre un, il prit la feuille, avant de dire le truc le plus stupide qu'il aurait pu _lui_ demander.

_ Tu fais quoi après les cours ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire qui faisait habituellement craquer toutes les filles.

Elle haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise, puis finit par répondre :

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Elle tourna les talons et repartit.

Minho ne s'était jamais sentit aussi ridicule. De plus, le fait que Thomas se moquait de lui n'arrangeait rien. Nan mais quelle question ? Comme si elle allait se jeter sur lui ! Harriet n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour Minho, à quoi s'attendait-il ? C'est pas de sa faute si d'habitude ça marchait...

_ Je crois que faudra faire plus d'effort si tu veux conquérir Harriet ! Dit finalement Thomas, ayant finis de rire.

_ Merci, je crois que je saurais me débrouiller sans tes conseils !

_ Allez, me dis pas que le pro de la séduction va abandonner face au premier obstacle !

_ Qui te dis que je vais abandonner tocard ?

•~•

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Minho avait essayé de se rapprocher de Harriet. Si maintenant il arrivait à parler avec elle plus de cinq minutes, il était encore loin de sortir avec. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait pu être si compliqué ! De plus, Newt lui rajoutait chaque jour un peu plus de pression.

Il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle.

D'un coup il repensa au papier qu'elle lui avait donné en début de semaine. Il avait été assez énervé par la manière dont il s'était fait rembarré, et avait donc chiffonné le papier avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste. Il le sortit et le déplia. C'était une sorte d'exposition complètement inintéressante et ennuyante sur des travaux faits par les élèves du club d'art. Il ny 'était jamais aller car il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire.

_ C'que j'ferais pas pour que ce tocard bouge son cul ! Marmonna-t-il en repensant à Newt.

Il _devait_ gagner ce pari. Sinon il était sûr que ce coincé de Newt n'oserait jamais allé voir Alby, qui lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire le grand pas.

_ Ah les jeunes ! Soupira Minho, tel un vieux face à deux ados un peu timide qui n'osaient pas se déclarer leur flamme.

•~•

_ Tu comptes vraiment y aller ? Demanda Thomas, arquant l'un de ses sourcils.

_ Non, j'vais me cacher derrière la fenêtre et prendre des photos tel un pervers qui rôde autour de ses cibles ! Répondit Minho avec un air tellement sérieux que Poêle-à-frire aurait pu le croire.

_ Compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner ! Fit Thomas ignorant la phrase de son ami. J'ai promis à Chuck d'aller au cinéma ce soir, et...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il avait trop parlé. Ce coup-ci, ce fut à Minho d'arquer ses sourcils.

_ Et... ?

Le brun détourna le regard.

_ Allez tu peux tout me dire mec ! Même que tu te tapes Gally !...Enfin, non, ce s'rait trop glauque ça..

Thomas fit une grimace et secoua sa tête.

_ Non, non...j'pense pas que ça arrivera un jour ! Nan en fait après je..devais sortir avec Teresa.

_ Quoi ? Fit l'asiatique en s'étouffant avec l'air. Non mais t'es taré ? Tu te rappelles de ce qu'elle t'as fait ? Je savais même pas que tu lui reparlais.. !

Thomas soupira, s'étant attendu à cette réaction.

_ Écoute, elle m'a supplié de lui redonner cette chance, juste pour ce soir. J'ai accepté seulement pour qu'elle me foute la paix. Maintenant, c'est bon ? On peut reparler de la superbe exposition que tu vas aller voir ?

_ Rien que d'en parler ça me plombe le moral...Soupira Minho.

•~•

Minho traînait dans les couloirs avec Alby qui jouait sur son téléphone. Lorsque Harriet passa les saluer, elle en profita pour faire de la pub pour son exposition.

_ Alors les gars, vous venez à l'exposition ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ 'Peux pas. Répondit Alby sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

_ Exposition ? Quel expo...Commença Minho, avant de se rappeler. Ah oui l'exposition ! Bien sur que j'y vais, tu croyais quoi ?

Tandis que Alby daigna de lever la tête de son portable, surpris de la réponse de son ami, Harriet, elle, sourit de toute ses dents, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

_ Oh, c'est génial ! Il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient, soupira-t-elle. Tu crois que tu pourrais convaincre quelques personnes de venir ?

_ Euh...bah...je...j'essaierai ? Se contenta de répondre l'asiatique, un peu étonné de la réaction de la jeune femme.

_ Merci, c'est vraiment très sympa de ta part !

Elle lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et repartit. Alby regarda fixement Minho, les sourcils froncés.

_ À quoi tu joues ? Demanda le noir.

_ À Candy Crush. D'ailleurs j'suis même au niveau 5...

_ Je parle pas de ça, le coupa Alby. T'as toujours détesté les expositions et Harriet ne t'a jamais intéressé.

_ Comment ça je n'aime pas les expositions ? Ça dépend du thème, voyons ! Répliqua Minho, exagérant son étonnement.

_ Minho...

_ Sinon tu penses quoi de Newt ? Demanda l'asiatique.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Répondit Alby se braquant d'un coup.

Minho ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_ Oh, pour rien, pour rien...

•~•

_ T'as finis de faire les cents pas dans le salon ? Soupira Newt, légèrement agacé.

_ C'est quoi le mieux ? Attendre qu'elle vienne elle-même ou venir directement vers elle ? Faut pas que je vienne la voir dès le début, ça fera trop suspect. Ah et puis...on met quoi à ce genre d'exposition ? Faut mettre genre costard-cravate et parler comme si on avait un balais dans le cul ? Ou alors faut venir décontracté ? Peut-être faire un effort sur la tenue, quand même !

_ Oh ! Cria finalement Newt pour faire taire son colocataire. C'est bon déstresse, c'est pas ton premier rencard, non ?

_ Mais c'est pas pareil ! Là, c'est ton avenir qui est en jeu. Expliqua Minho, comme si c'était très important.

_ Mon avenir ? Demanda le blond en haussant ses sourcils.

_ Bah oui, ton avenir de couple avec Alby voyons !

Il se prit un coussin en pleine face.

•~•

Après avoir enfiler une tenue plutôt convenable et s'être fait virer de l'appartement par son charmant colocataire, Minho arriva en face du bâtiment. En réalité c'était une petite salle louée pour l'occasion. Il resta cloué en face comme ça quelques secondes, avant de se faire interpeller.

_ Minho ?

Il se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix.

_ Oh, Harriet. Quelle surprise de te voir !

_ T'es en avance, c'est cool tu vas pouvoir m'aider à installer alors !

_ Avec plaisir, fit le jeune homme avec une fausse joie.

•~•

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir venir, en fait. Avoua Harriet pendant que Minho installait une table.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda l'asiatique, déjà lassé par la soirée.

_ T'es pas vraiment le...genre de personne à venir. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que tu viens, non ?

_ Euh...bah...j'ai dû avoir une révélation, comme ça, d'un coup. Répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

À ce moment là, il fut heureux de voir Sonya et d'autres filles arrivées.

_ Oh, on ne voulait pas gênée ! S'exclama Sonya, en souriant.

_ Quoi..que ? Nan mais n'importe quoi ! S'empressa de se défendre la noire, un peu gênée.

Minho sourit. S'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, c'était gagné.

•~•

La soirée parut interminable pour Minho, sachant qu'il en avait passé une partie avec Aris, qu'il détestait. Mais comme il était ami avec Harriet, il avait pris sur lui. Il avait eu la surprise de voir Winston -car il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici- et était resté avec lui jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte.

Dans sa grande bonté, il aida Harriet, Sonya et quelques filles à ranger, et une fois que Harriet ferma le bâtiment et se sépara de ses amies, il la rejoignit.

_ Ça te dis qu'on rentre ensemble ?

 _Encore une question stupide_ , se disait-il. Mais bon, autant faire le tout pour le tout.

Contre toute attente, elle accepta.

Ils passèrent une partie du trajet à faire des blagues -enfin ça c'était surtout Minho- et à rire. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et à son plus grand étonnement, Minho se sentait mal de « l'utiliser » comme ça. Mais un pari restait un pari. Et Minho avait horreur de les perdre.

Ils arrivèrent en face de chez la jeune fille, les deux paraissant assez gênés.

_ C'était sympa comme soirée. Dit-il finalement pour briser le silence.

_ Ouais. C'est cool que tu sois venu. Sourit-elle.

Les deux se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, et contre toute attente, Harriet approcha son visage de celui de Minho et l'embrassa.

 _Et de une._

* * *

Evidemment, c'est une fanfiction, hein, j'ai horreur de ce genre de pari sinon. D'ailleurs ne vous inquiétez pas, notre petit Minho ne s'en sortira pas comme ça!

Si ce chapitre vous a plu -ou pas- n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est toujours intéressant de voir si il y a des côtés négatifs ou des choses à améliorer.

Sur ce, je vous dis à lundi prochain!


	3. Sonya

Hé oui me revoilà ! C'est lundi donc chapitre ! (quoique maintenant j'ai juste un chapitre d'avance...faut que j'me bouge!)

En tout cas bonne lecture avec Minho et sa nouvelle victime!

* * *

Minho se leva et s'étira, encore moins motivé que la semaine précédente. Il arriva dans la cuisine où Newt était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il attrapa une pomme et croqua dedans en s'installant en face de son ami.

_'Lut. Dit-il étant sur le point de s'écrouler s'il disait un mot de plus.

_ Wouah, t'as l'air en forme ! Constata Newt.

Minho se contenta de faire glisser son téléphone sur la table vers son ami qui le prit aussitôt.

_ Ah ouais quand même. Une cinquantaine de messages et une vingtaine d'appels.

L'asiatique se contenta de soupirer.

_ T'es dans la merde aujourd'hui mec.

_ Tu as toujours su me remonter le moral, Newt !

Le concerné sourit et se leva pour poser son bol dans l'évier.

_ Tu sais, c'est qu'un pari. En plus on était bourré. Si tu le fais pas, je m'en foutrai complètement.

_ T'as cru quoi, Newt ? J'vais pas arrêté en si bon chemin. J'suis même prêt à embrasser Aris si ça te fait bouger ton joli p'tit cul !

Minho termina sa pomme et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, plus motivé que jamais.

•~•

Minho se massait la joue en grimaçant.

Une claque.

Harriet lui avait donné une putain de claque.

Il la regarda partir sans rien faire. Fille ou non, il aurait normalement répliquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

Thomas arriva, et regarda son ami avec un air perplexe.

_ Euh..mec...Pourquoi tu te masses la joue ?

_ Car j'ai la peau douce...Soupira Minho, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retira sa main afin que le brun puisse admirer la trace rouge qu'avait laissé Harriet.

_ Ah ouais, j'vois ça..Fit Thomas, compatissant.

Minho tourna la tête et aperçut Teresa, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Euh...y s'est passé un truc avec Teresa ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Rien. Répondit froidement son ami.

_ Rien ? Mec, elle a l'air tellement énervée qu'on pourrait voir des ondes négatives flotter autour d'elle !

_ Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre que je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Répondit Thomas les sourcils froncés.

_ Oh. Fit Minho, réellement surpris. Tant mieux ! Cette garce t'as seulement attiré des problèmes.

_ Et si on pouvait changer de sujet ? Demanda Thomas, agacé.

_ Tu penses que Newt et Alby iraient bien ensemble ?

•~•

Minho griffonnait distraitement sur son cahier de maths. Il leva la tête vers la personne en face de lui. Il pouvait seulement voir ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, mais d'un sens ça l'arrangeait. Il aurait plus de temps pour se préparer.

Il tourna la tête vers Gally qui ne suivait pas plus le cours que lui.

_ Sonya elle continue l'option coureuse ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'te rappelle que je fais l'option bâtisseur moi, tocard...

La dénommée Sonya se retourna vers ses voisins de derrière, ayant visiblement entendu leur conversation.

_ Oui, je continue. Mais si vous pouviez trouver un autre sujet sur lequel débattre ce serait bien aussi. Dit-elle en foudroyant l'asiatique du regard.

Minho se mordit la joue. Sonya savait parfaitement pour Harriet. Donc elle n'allait pas se laisser embobiner si facilement.

Bon, c'est Minho après tout. Il trouvera bien un moyen pour qu'elle craque.

•~•

_ Tu te grouilles, où faut que je t'aide à faire tes lacets ? Soupira Minho, face à la lenteur de Thomas.

_ Je pense que je devrais me débrouiller maman. Répliqua celui-ci, blasé.

_ Hé ! C'est Newt que j'appelle maman ! S'indigna l'asiatique.

_ Ok. Désolé papa, alors.

Minho soupira, mais un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Une fois que Thomas l'escargot -son surnom pour les dix prochains jours- eut terminé de se changer, les deux garçons arrivèrent sur le stade.

_ Enfin, on attendait plus que vous ! Se plaignit Sonya.

Thomas se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, et leur entraîneur débuta son cours.

•~•

Minho aurait très bien pu commencer à se rapprocher de Sonya -d'autant plus que la semaine était bien entamée-, seulement il savait qu'elle se méfiait encore de lui, et il avait un problème plus important à gérer.

Thomas n'allait pas bien. Ça crevait les yeux. Il suffisait de voir sa rapidité et sa motivation. Elles étaient presque inexistante. Alors que les deux étaient en train de courir, à la traîne -ce qui prouvait que Minho en avait quelque chose à foutre, lui qui d'habitude voulait toujours être premier-, il se décida à faire parler son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu t'es pris un râteau par Chuck ?

Thomas lui lança un regard noir.

_ Très drôle.

_ Sérieusement il se passe quoi ? T'as l'air aussi déprimer qu'un oiseau qui n'arrive pas à voler après une multitude d'efforts !

_ Comment tu fais pour trouver des comparaisons aussi tordue ? Demanda Thomas en soupirant.

_ Et toi comment tu fais pour ne pas dire à ton meilleur ami ce qui te tracasse ?

Thomas hésita un instant, et l'entraîneur siffla dans son sifflet pour annoncer la fin du cours. Les deux s'arrêtèrent, et le brun craqua finalement contre le regard oppressant de son ami.

_ Ok. C'est Teresa. Avoua-t-il en murmurant.

_ Quoi ? Je croyais que tu en avais finis avec elle ! Attends...me dis pas que t'éprouves des remords à ce que tu lui as dit, quand même ?

Thomas détourna le regard, ce qui fit grogner Minho.

_ Écoute mec, essaye de penser à autre chose. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

_ À part déprimer ? Non.

_ Ok, je passe te prendre chez toi ce soir alors !

_ Quoi ? Non...Protesta Thomas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que Minho était déjà parti en courant vers les vestiaires.

•~•

_ On va où ? Demanda Newt, agacé.

_ Chez Thomas, lui remonter le moral !

_ Je veux pas te vexer, mais je pense que tu vas plus l'énerver qu'autre chose.

_ Mais non ! Allez, arrête d'être négatif on vient d'arriver.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement de leur ami, qui leur ouvrit, l'air déprimer.

_ Euh..salut Tommy ?

_ Bouge ton cul et met un pantalon tocard ! Ah oui, et prends tes gants aussi !

_ On va où ?

_ À la patinoire !

•~•

_ On est vraiment obligé de patiner ? Râla Newt.

Ils avaient à peine poser un pied sur la glace, que Newt se tenait au bord, les pieds tremblants.

_ Quoi, t'as peur de tomber ? Se moqua Minho.

_ Je sais pas patiner, murmura le blond, rouge de honte.

_ On te montrera, le rassura Thomas, un peu moins déprimer.

Il lui attrapa le bras, et l'aida à se stabiliser.

_ Oooh, vous êtes trop mignon ! Ricana l'asiatique, avant de les aider.

Une fois que Newt tenait à peu près debout, Minho le laissa avec Thomas, lorsqu'il remarqua une jeune fille au bord, qui semblait autant galérer que son ami, quelques instants auparavant.

_ Sonya ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le fusilla du regard, rouge.

_ Apparemment on ne patine pas aussi bien que l'on court !

_ Si tu allais te moquer de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis pas d'humeur à te supporter.

Minho croisa les bras, faisant mine d'être vexé. Il s'approcha de la blonde, et lui redressa les épaules.

_ Tiens-toi droite...Voilà. Et décroise tes foutus pieds ! Tu vois, là déjà tu tiens mieux.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

_ Oui, j'avais bien remarquer, vu comment tu t'apprêtais à tomber alors que tu tenais le bord.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle tenta d'avancer, pour montrer à Minho qu'elle se débrouillait parfaitement seule, mais glissa. Il l'a rattrapa, et lui lança un sourire en coin.

_ T'es sûre que tu veux pas que je t'aide ?

Sonya parut réfléchir, mais elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées quand Harriet arriva. Celle-ci poussa Minho avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

_ Te laisse pas embobiner. Dit-elle à son amie.

_ Je ne faisais qu'aider. Se défendit l'asiatique en levant ses mains en signe de paix.

_ Et bien maintenant on peut parfaitement se débrouiller. Sans toi.

Sonya parut lui lancer un léger regard désolé, et Minho se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de partir.

_ Content de vous avoir vu ! Ironisa-t-il.

•~•

_ J'irais plus jamais à la patinoire. Grimaça Newt, se massant la cheville.

_ Quel dommage ! J'suis sûr que t'aurais pu rendre Alby jaloux lorsque t'étais dans les bras de Thomas.

_ Des fois je me demande ce que je fous avec toi...

_ Je suis tellement indispensable ! Affirma Minho en prenant son sac.

Une fois dehors, il rejoignit Thomas qui accompagner son petit frère au collège.

_ Salut Chuck !

_ Salut.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda l'asiatique en le voyant aussi déprimé, ce qui n'était pas normal.

_ Il s'est disputé avec Poêle-à-frire. Répondit Thomas à la place de son frère.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos histoires de couples en ce moment ?! Râla Minho.

_ Quoi ?!

•~•

Minho avait finalement laissé Thomas courir derrière lui. Il avait finit de déprimer, donc il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir Minho la nounou avec lui.

Ce dernier finit par rattraper Sonya, et il lui fit son sourire charmeur.

_ Ah tiens, t'es plus rapide que sur la glace !

Elle sourit faiblement, mais se retourna vers lui avec un regard qu'elle voulait glacial.

_ Écoute, t'es sympa, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on est devenu ami.

Elle accéléra et le laissa derrière.

•~•

_ Mais j'comprends pas ! Ça avait l'air de marcher, hier soir, non ?

_ Faut pas oublier que t'as laissé tomber Harriet comme une vieille chaussette, et que tu feras pareil avec elle. Remarqua Newt.

_ Et je fais comment, moi, du coup ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

_ C'est ton problème, ça.

Minho soupira, puis finit par prendre ses affaires pour aller à la salle de sport, histoire de se détendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut assez surpris, de voir au loin, Sonya, sur un tapis de course. Il hésita à aller la voir, avant de se dire d'attendre un peu.

Alors qu'il se plaça sur un banc de musculation, une voix le fit sursauter.

_ Minho ?

Il redressa la tête, avant de tomber nez à nez face à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

•~•

_ Wouah..euh. ..Sonya..Quelle surprise de se voir ici ! Bafouilla Minho, se foutant une baffe mental.

_ Ouais, répondit-elle timidement. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

_ Deux heures, au moins ! Mentit Minho.

La jeune blonde l'inspecta rapidement, avant d'arquer un de ses sourcils.

_ J'ai toujours peu transpirer. Essaya de se justifier l'asiatique.

_ J'avais vu ça, après tes courses. Ironisa Sonya, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Merde...Attends, tu me mattes après que j'ai couru ?

Elle éclata d'un rire, légèrement nerveux.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ça t'es jamais arrivé de regarder autour de toi après une course ?

Il se mit lui aussi à rire. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, légèrement gêné.

_ Bon, bah..je vais y aller, moi..

_ Attends ! La retint Minho.

_ Quoi ?

_ Euh..est-ce que tu me détestes ? Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils.

_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne suis pas un jouet que l'on jette après s'en être servis.

Elle se retourna et parti.

•~•

Le lendemain, Minho se leva plus que déterminé à sortir avec Sonya. Il fut même prêt avant Newt -exploit- et n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre Thomas -mais ce que fit Newt dans un élan de gentillesse-.

Il attendit que les différents cours passent, pour arriver au plus intéressant.

_ T'es déjà prêt ? S'étonna Thomas, en mettant son jogging.

_ Bah ouais, j'suis pas Thomas-l'escargot moi.

_ T'es sérieux avec ce surnom...Soupira le concerné.

_ Bon allez, bouge-toi !

_ Oui, oui j'arrive. Fit-il en mettant ses baskets.

Une fois l'échauffement commencer, Minho s'empressa de rattraper Sonya, qui était comme à son habitude à la tête -enfin d'habitude c'était plutôt Minho-. Bref, une fois qu'il courrait à côté d'elle, il commença à lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

_ Du coup, là t'as ce tocard de Thomas qui c'était coincé ! J'te raconte pas le mal qu'on a eu à le retirer de là.

Elle se mit à rire, avant de demander :

_ Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

_ J'en ai aucune idée.

Les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_ Tu sais..j'me disais..on pourrait..jsais pas, retourner à la patinoire ? J'pourrais te montrer à patiner correctement au lieu de te laisser marcher comme un pingouin !

Elle sourit, puis parut réfléchir.

_ Et bien...euh..Pourquoi pas ? Demain soir, ça te va ?

Ce fut même mieux que tout ce qu'aurait pu espérer Minho.

•~•

_ C'est lequel le mieux ? Le rouge ou le bleu ? Demanda Minho, tenant deux pulls.

_ Minho, tu vas à la patinoire, pas au resto...Soupira Newt.

Il posa les deux pulls et se rapprocha de son ami.

_ On voit que tu sors jamais avec des filles ! Le moindre détail compte !

_ Honnêtement, je pense pas que Sonya soit le genre de fille à se soucier de la couleur de ton pull...

_ Tu m'aides vachement !

Il compara les deux pulls, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Puis il se releva, prit d'une illumination.

_ Si tu devais sortir avec Alby, tu mettrais lequel ?

•~•

Minho -qui avait finalement opté pour un pull blanc- attendait devant la patinoire, levant les yeux de son portable toutes les deux secondes.

_ Aaah elle est en retard ! Et si elle me foutait un lapin ? Je s'rais dans la meeerde...

On lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, il se retourna, étouffant un cri, et baissa son bras en reconnaissant la personne.

_ Sonya, bordel ! J'ai faillis te frapper !

_ Peut-être, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Et c'était marrant, dommage que t'as pas crié comme une fillette !

Minho leva les yeux au ciel, mais au fond de lui, il l'appréciait de plus en plus.

•~•

_ Fais moi confiance, et prends ma main !

Sonya était agrippée au bord tel un koala sur son arbre. Elle regardait la glace, puis Minho, puis la glace, puis Minho... Celui-ci lui tendait sa main. Elle hésita, et l'attrapa. Il la tira du bord, et après quelques secondes où il l'aida à se stabiliser, il avança.

_ T'es trop rapide ! Se plaignit-elle.

_ T'es sérieuse ? J'vais lentement là !

_ J'ai pas l'impression...

_ J'peux te montrer quand ça va vite, proposa-t-il, un sourire moqueur collé sur son visage.

_ Quoi ? Non !

Trop tard. Il avait accéléré, et elle peinait à suivre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sonya glissa et entraîna Minho avec elle. Il eut le réflexe d'amortir la chute de celle-ci, qui finit allongée sur la glace et les jambes de son ami, celui-ci étant tombé sur les fesses.

_ Désolé, fit-elle, se massant les genoux.

_ Nan c'est rien, fit-il en se levant et en l'aidant. Mais j'aurais jamais cru que ce soit une fille qui me fasse aussi mal au cul.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, repatinèrent de plus belle.

•~•

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! Avoua Sonya, une fois dehors.

Minho lui sourit. Là, il se sentait vraiment mal. Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup Sonya. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait. Mais il repensa à son pari, et soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle. Ah..peut-être que tu ne t'es pas vraiment amusé, toi..

_ Oh non, pas du tout ! Je n'avais jamais autant ris à la patinoire ! La rassura-t-il. C'est juste que... je suis un peu déprimé en ce moment. Mentit-il, à contre cœur.

Elle le regarda avec un air compatissant. Mais qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça, il allait encore plus culpabiliser maintenant !

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était rapprochée et avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes, avant de les retirer aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait mises.

_ Pour te remonter le moral !

Elle repartit aussitôt, et Minho était bloqué.

 _Et de deux._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à lundi prochain!

(et j'ai intérêt à avancer pour la suite)


	4. Brenda

Oui je sais ce chapitre aurait du être posté lundi ! Mais voyez-vous...j'avais oublié. Désolé...En plus y'avait des problèmes de connexions chez moi, et je me suis rappelée que je devais poster ce chapitre lorsque je me couchais, et j'avais trop sommeil pour le poster. Et comme j'ai pas eu le temps avant...Encore désolé!

Bref, après des excuses pitoyables, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

* * *

Minho avait l'impression d'être devenu une chiffe molle. Il se sentait tellement mal de ce qu'il avait fait à Sonya et Harriet, qu'il resta allonger comme une larve dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que Newt débarque et lui lance un sceau d'eau froide sur le visage.

_ Mais t'es pas bien ? Cria l'asiatique, se levant sur le coup.

_ Si, très bien. Pourquoi ?

_ Haha, très drôle. C'est pas une carrière pour toi, l'humour.

Newt fut semblant d'être vexé, et tira sur la jambe de Minho pour le faire glisser hors du lit.

_ Mais il t'arrive quoi ce matin sérieux ? S'emporta finalement le brun.

Le blond le lâcha, et lui sourit.

_ J'te fais penser à autre chose, avoue que je suis sympa comme pote !

•~•

Minho avait passé sa journée de lycéen _normal_ , qui ne fait pas de paris _stupides_ à propos de _filles_ , et à son plus grand soulagement, il ne croisa pas Sonya -qui était malade, il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas à cause de lui-.

Il s'était ennuyé en cours, avait charrié Poêle-à-frire, s'était disputé avec Gally, avait ris avec Thomas, avait fait peur à Chuck, s'était moqué de Newt et avait insinué des choses à Alby. Une journée comme une autre, comme trois semaines auparavant.

En rentrant dans son appartement, il se dirigea avec Thomas vers sa console, débutant un jeu d'arcade.

Après plusieurs défaites, l'asiatique, alias le mauvais perdant, se laissa tomber en arrière.

_ T'as personne de prévu cette semaine ? Plaisanta Thomas.

Minho devint livide, et se ressaisit, se mettant sur la défensive.

_ T'insinue quoi, tocard ?

_ Oh, calme. Je blaguais. Mais vu ta réaction...

_ N'importe quoi...

_ Ça fait beaucoup. Deux en deux semaines. Constata quand même le brun.

_ C'est sûr, à côté de toi qui en une dizaine d'année n'est pas capable d'en garder une !

_ Quoi ?

Il sembla se renfermer. Le sujet « Teresa » semblait être encore sensible. Minho tenta alors de rebondir là-dessus.

_ T'as jamais pensé à passer à autre chose ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah...voir d'autres filles. Tu devrais pas avoir de mal, elles te trouvent toutes craquant.

_ Mouais...Je suis proche de Brenda, mais c'est tout.

_ C'est tout ? Quoi c'est tout ? Elle est raide dingue de toi, elle attend simplement que tu lui demandes !

_ On est _juste_ ami.

Thomas ne voulut plus continuer cette conversation.

 _Encore une mission pour cupidon-Minho._

•~•

Le lendemain, Minho aperçut au loin Brenda. Il la regarda longuement.

Il n'aimait pas Brenda, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il la trouvait trop intelligente, et surtout manipulatrice, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de Thomas.

Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était amoureuse du brun. Elle l'avait toujours aidé, et mise à part pour une histoire où elle a réussit à se rattraper, elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.

Donc entre lui arranger un coup avec elle ou le laisser déprimer en pensant à cette -traîtresse- de Teresa, le choix n'était pas compliqué.

Il vérifia si Jorge était présent, et voyant que non, il interpella la jeune femme, essayant de prendre son air le plus charmeur.

_ Si c'est pour me dire que j'ai de beaux yeux et me demander de sortir avec toi, va te faire foutre.

Minho, qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, la laissa ouverte, surpris d'être accueillit ainsi.

_ Que...quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, en soupirant.

_ D'abord il y a eu Harriet. T'as tout fait pour sortir avec elle alors que t'avais jamais été intéressé avant de la lâcher comme une merde. Puis Sonya, même chose. Maintenant tu viens comme une fleur vers moi, alors qu'on sait tous les deux à quel point on s'apprécie.

Minho grimaça. Elle était vraiment _trop_ intelligente. C'était vraiment pas gagné.

_ C'est quoi ? Un pari stupide ? Un gage ? Un défi, que ton ego surdimensionné n'a pas eu le courage de refuser ?

_ Mon ego surdimensionné ? S'indigna-t-il. C'est pas un ego surdimensionné que j'ai, j'admets juste la réalité : je suis le meilleur !

Elle le regarda désespérée, et se tourna pour partir. Sentant qu'il avait fait une gaffe, Minho la retint.

_ Nan..arrête ! Écoute j'suis pas fier de ce que je fais, mais j'ai mes raisons !

_ Quoi, si tu le fais tu vas gagner un bon d'achats ? Et après tu vas me dire que ça vaut le coup de briser le cœur de...Tu comptes faire ton connard avec combien de filles ?

Voilà, ça y est. Minho se sentait vraiment coupable. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et ça ne servait à rien de nier les propos de Brenda, de toute façon elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle allait partir, quand il sortit sa dernière carte.

_ J'peux t'arranger un coup avec Thomas !

Elle se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

_ Je connais parfaitement ses sentiments à mon égard, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

_ Je t'assure qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, il faut juste qu'il s'en rende compte ! Il va mal en ce moment, et pense tout le temps à Teresa. Si tu veux mon avis, il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Elle baissa les yeux, et plusieurs pensées contradictoires semblaient passer dans sa tête. Elle s'avança finalement vers lui.

_ Je me débrouillerai parfaitement sans toi. Lui assura-t-elle, en passant à côté de lui, le boulant.

•~•

_ Non mais, Brenda ! Parmi toutes les meufs de la Terre, y'a fallut que tu écrives Brenda ! Râla Minho.

_ C'est pas marrant si c'est trop facile, se défendit Newt, amusé.

_ En plus tu trouves ça drôle ! Tout le monde va me prendre pour le plus gros connard de toute la planète, alors que c'est ton idée.

_ Idée, que _tu_ as accepté. De plus c'est _toi_ qui t'obstine à le faire ce fichu pari.

_ En même temps avec ce qui est en jeu, j'ai pas le choix !

_ T'insinue quoi là ?

_ Bah si je fais rien tu te bougeras jamais le cul, et Alby non plus !

Newt soupira et posa sa main sur son crâne.

_ J'étais bourré, je sais pas ce que je t'ai dis, mais faut que t'arrête avec cette histoire !

_ Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que tu sois bourrer. T'es tellement pas discret que ça fait une éternité que je t'ai grillé ! D'ailleurs les autres ont sûrement de la merde dans les yeux pour ne rien voir.

Comme pour faire taire son ami, le blond attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision, avant de mettre le son à fond.

_ Sérieux, mec...essaye au moins d'être crédible si tu veux éviter la conversation. Faut vraiment être con pour croire que tu aimes te mater les _Blocards De La Télé-Réalité_ !

•~•

Minho courrait, réfléchissant à une tactique pour approcher Brenda. Il vit Sonya, juste devant, qui courrait devant lui. Il se mordit la joue, et se décida à la doubler rapidement, espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à lui.

Discrètement, elle lui fit un croche-patte. Il tomba violemment par terre et roula au sol. Son genoux devint douloureux, il se retint de crier sa douleur et se contenta de grogner. Il fut rejoins par Thomas et le professeur, qui l'envoya à l'infirmerie, accompagné de son ami.

_ Ok, ne jamais énerver Sonya. Nota simplement Thomas.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui, aurait sûrement fait pire à sa place. Minho prit appuis sur son ami. Ils s'éloignèrent du champ de vision du professeur, et l'asiatique s'écarta un peu.

_ Il est hors de question que j'aille voir ce fou furieux de Janson à l'infirmerie ! Je préfère encore rester comme ça toute la journée !

_ Je suis d'accord que Tête-de-rat est louche, mais on va pas laisser ton genoux se vider de son sang.

Minho le foudroya du regard. Pas question d'aller voir l'infirmier de l'école. Il resterait planter ici toute la journée s'il le faut.

Thomas commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un arriver, il interpella cette personne en question qui n'était d'autre que Brenda.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Cet abruti a trébucher violemment en course et il veut pas aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Bizarrement personne ne veut y aller. Constata la jeune fille, avec un léger sourire.

_ Tu peux pas faire quelque chose pour lui ? Arrêter le saignement ! S'il te plaît...Demanda Thomas.

Brenda inspecta Minho en le foudroyant du regard. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Thomas, elle soupira, vaincu.

_ D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Restez ici, je vais piquer des trucs à Janson dans l'infirmerie.

_ Merci !

Elle fit un grand sourire au brun. Minho se retourna vers son ami.

_ Je pense que tu peux retourner courir maintenant.

_ Hein ? Et te laisser seul ?

_ C'est bon j'suis pas une princesse en détresse dans sa tour non plus. Je devrais survivre jusqu'à ce que Brenda revienne. Et le prof va trouver ça suspect que tu sois aussi long.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Thomas se décida.

_ D'accord.

Il partit, laissant Minho seul.

•~•

Brenda revint quelques instants plus tard avec du désinfectant et des bandages.

_ Thomas est parti ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ S'il restait trop longtemps, le professeur aurait trouver ça suspect. Et j'pense qu'il a pas besoin que je lui attire des emmerdes.

Brenda acquiesça et elle sortit un gros morceau de coton qu'elle imbiba de désinfectant.

_ Ça va piquer, prévint-elle.

Lorsque le coton entra en contact de sa peau, Minho lâcha un juron.

_ P'tain j'suis sur que tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir !

Brenda eut un rire léger.

_ Un peu, oui.

Après plusieurs grimaces et insultes plus tard, elle prit les bandages et les enroula sur le genoux de l'asiatique.

_ Finalement tu m'écoutes, fit Minho.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Brenda, arquant un sourcil.

_ Je t'ai vu te rapprocher de Thomas. Et j'avoue que t'as pas besoin de mon aide.

_ Je serais vraiment désespérée si j'en avais un jour besoin.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel, et fit beaucoup d'efforts pour sortir sa phrase suivante.

_ Mais moi j'ai besoin de la tienne.

•~•

Brenda n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentit. Plusieurs élèves étaient sortis du lycée, et la jeune femme s'était éclipsé.

Minho soupira, s'aventurant dans le bâtiment. La semaine était bien entamée, et il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Résultat : Newt allez rester seul, et il aura brisé le cœur de deux filles pour rien.

À cette pensée, il se mit lui-même à se détester.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner un peu de courage. Il s'avança, d'un pas peu assuré, vers Sonya et Harriet.

_ Eum..euh...Salut...Dit-il finalement.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui. Elles le foudroyèrent du regard, et ce fut finalement Harriet qui prit la parole :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je..je viens m'excuser. C'est vraiment pas cool ce que je vous ai fait...

Les pires excuses du monde. Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas faire pire !

_ Si tu crois qu'on va te pardonner comme ça. Répondit Sonya.

Minho se pinça l'arête du nez.

_ Écoutez...j'suis nul pour les excuses...Mais je suis désolé. Franchement. Et je comprends que vous ne me pardonniez pas, c'est normal.

Il partit, se sentant ridicule.

_ J'ai peut-être était un peu violente pour le croche-patte, tout à l'heure, admit Sonya.

•~•

Minho broya du noir pendant le reste de la journée -Thomas ayant mis ça sur le compte de sa blessure-, et se retrouva rapidement seul dans les couloirs à faire son casier.

Au loin, il entendit des cris. Une porte s'ouvrit violemment. Brenda sortit, Jorge sur le dos.

_ J'en ai marre que tu décides tout pour moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Je cherche seulement à te protéger ! Se défendit-il.

_ Je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions ! Si un jour j'ai besoin d'une nounou pour veiller sur moi, je t'appellerai.

Elle se tourna, dos à lui, et commença à partir. Il lui attrapa le bras.

_ Lâche-moi, Jorge !

_ Non, pas tant que...

_ T'as pas entendu ? Elle t'as dit de la lâcher. S'interposa Minho.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait décidé de s'en mêler, mais au fond il savait qu'il lui devait bien ça. Jorge se tourna vers lui, furieux.

_ Mêles-toi de tes affaires.

Il tira sur le bras de Brenda.

_ Allons parlez de ça ailleurs.

_ Non ! Fit-elle.

Elle se dégagea et attrapa le bras de Minho, comme pour défier son meilleur ami.

_ Attends, me dis pas que tu vas rester avec...lui ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, furieuse, avant de laisser s'étirer un mince sourire de provocation de ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur le cou de Minho, et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

 _Et de trois._

* * *

Mes chers lecteurs, l'heure est grave : Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avances !

Donc oui, j'ai vraiment pris du retard, mais bon on va dire que j'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps...Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement le prochain chapitre (que j'ai quand même bien entamé) sera posté lundi prochain (ou en tout cas dans la semaine).

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

Guest : _Je sens que Minho va se faire massacrer d'ici la fin du pari x)_

 _Comment il va faire pour la larguer ? Puis il ne va pas pouvoir ressortir avec quelqu'un si facilement, les filles ne sont pas naïves à ce point, quoique... Minho reste Minho, charme naturel, sourire de dragueur, suffit d'y ajouter un petit clin d'œil et il a toutes les filles à ses pieds (et les hommes héhé) Vivement la suite !_

• Alors je suis désolée, tu as posté cette review il y a deux chapitres, seulement je m'en suis rendue compte après l'avoir posté, car bien sûr le site ne m'avait pas prévenu, et comme tu n'as pas de compte, je n'ai pas pu te répondre en privé. Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, comme tout le monde le dit, il va se faire massacrer (en fait j'ai l'impression que tout le monde attend ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera!). Et comme tu dis, Minho a toutes les filles (et les hommes) à ses pieds, et Minho trouve toujours des solutions, comme tu peux le remarquer! Bien qu'avec ces quatre là, le pauvre doit galérer... Alors, à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Teresa

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!

Je ne vais pas traînez, et je vais vous laissez avec la dernière petite victime de Minho!

* * *

Pour une fois, Minho se leva sans trop de difficultés. Il s'installa et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Une. Plus qu'une et cet enfer était terminé.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste sur les bords pour s'infliger ça, mais lorsqu'il vit Newt se lever il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

•~•

Il passa la matinée avec Gally, Winston et Zart, à parler de tout et de rien. Pour le moment, Minho ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec une fille. _Surtout pas elle_. Alors autant retarder l'échéance.

Le midi, les trois autres garçons durent partir, le laissant seul. Il regarda autour de lui, Thomas mangeait avec Brenda : il devait les laisser tranquille, et Newt faisait un tête à tête avec Alby : hors de question de les déranger.

Il arrêta finalement son regard vers une fille. Il soupira longuement avant de se dire que c'était une bonne occasion de se rapprocher d'elle. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la table.

Si Minho n'aimait pas Brenda, il détestait Teresa. Tout le monde le savait étant donné qu'il ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

Du coup, lorsqu'il s'installa en face d'elle, les gens autours s'arrêtèrent de manger, la concernée inclut. Après un court moment de surprise, elle arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

_ Euh...Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

Il soupira, nan mais c'est quoi ces questions nulles, franchement ?

_ Je viens faire un concours de claquettes, c'est évident.. Ironisa-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'eut pas du tout l'air de trouver sa blague amusante, et elle se leva prenant son plateau.

_ Et bien trouves-toi un autre jury.

Et elle partit.

•~•

Minho tapotait des doigts sur sa table. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'allait pas tout foirer à la dernière ! Seulement il ne savait pas du tout comment l'approcher, et n'était pas vraiment motivé.

Il prit l'agenda de son voisin Alby, et prit son fluo pour écrire le nom de Newt accompagné de cœur un peu partout.

_ À quoi tu joues tocard ?

•~•

_ Vous allez faire des exposés par groupe de deux.

À ce moment là, Minho sembla sortir de son sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormis depuis le début de la semaine -soit deux jours-. Il regarda autour de lui avant de comprendre qu'ils devaient se mettre en groupe pour les exposés. Il se tourna vers Thomas, qui s'était déjà mis avec Brenda. Il chercha mais presque tous les groupes étaient déjà formés : Sonya et Harriet, Zart et Clint, Winston et Gally, Aris et Rachel et pleins d'autres.

_ Qui d'autre n'a pas de groupe et serait d'accord pour se mettre avec mademoiselle Agnes ? Demanda le professeur.

Minho la regarda longuement. Elle s'était elle aussi retrouvée seule. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se convaincre en se disant que de toute façon en se mettant avec elle, il avait une bonne note assurée.

_ Moi. Fit-il finalement en levant la main.

Tout le monde le regarda, choqué.

•~•

À la fin du cours, Minho s'empressa de rattraper Teresa, sans faire attention aux regards des personnes encore sous le choc. Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est bon, je me charge de l'exposé. Je te passerai le texte pour l'oral la veille de notre passage.

_ Non.

_ Comment ça « non » ? Répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

_ C'est un travail de groupe, et j'aime pas m'appuyer comme ça sur les autres.

Personne ne le croira, mais il le pensait vraiment. Les deux se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, et la jeune femme capitula.

_ D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Chez moi, demain soir ? On ira après les cours. Proposa-t-elle.

_ Ça marche.

•~•

_ Teresa, sérieusement ? S'indigna Thomas.

_ Quoi ? T'avais qu'à pas me laisser seul si t'es pas content ! Et puis t'es avec Brenda maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ Nan mais j'avais raison, tu te fais vraiment une par semaine...

_ N''importe quoi ! J'te signale que Brenda et toi, c'est grâce à moi ! Et Teresa...c'est juste pour avoir une bonne note.

_ Ben voyons, fit le brun, levant les yeux au ciel. Même pour un diplôme t'aurais jamais voulu travailler avec elle.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire maintenant ?

_ Rien. S'énerva finalement Thomas en partant.

•~•

Minho détestait Newt. Maintenant, il s'était engueulé avec Thomas, pour Teresa qui plus est ! C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

_ Je te hais...Souffla-t-il.

_ T'avais qu'à pas le faire ce pari, soupira Newt.

_ Et m'arrêtez à la dernière ? Laisse tomber. J'ai pas brisé le cœur de Sonya et Harriet pour rien.

_ Je t'avais jamais obligé à faire ça, fit le blond, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ N'empêche que ça à l'air de bien t'amuser !

_ Bah ouais, ça fait trois semaines que j'imagine comment elles vont se venger ! Ricana son ami.

•~•

_ Beurk..Lâcha finalement Teresa.

Minho se retint d'approuver uniquement pour la faire chier, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Thomas avait plaqué Brenda contre le mur et l'embrassait sauvagement, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami oserait s'afficher comme ça, mais au fond de lui il se doutait qu'il le faisait sûrement parce qu'il pensait que l'asiatique se tapait son ancienne meilleure amie.

Mais d'un autre côté, il savourait ce moment. Voir Teresa dans cet état là était aussi rare qu'amusant. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle se retourna vers lui.

_ Je suis sûre que ça t'amuse...

_ Moi ? Noooon, c'pas mon genre.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

_ Ha-Ha, articula-t-elle, énervée.

Minho s'en voulut un peu -et non pas parce qu'il avait de la peine pour Teresa, ça jamais!-, car Thomas exagérait sûrement -mais il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire des remarques-.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve ça moi aussi dégueulasse.

Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

_ C'est pas grâce à toi qu'ils sont ensemble ? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

_ En même temps quand tu vois ton meilleur ami qui a le cœur brisé-la faute à qui ?-, tu fais en sorte qu'il ne déprime plus.

Elle baissa les yeux, se pinçant la lèvre inférieur.

•~•

Le midi, Minho retenta sa chance : il s'installa en face de Teresa, qui mangeait encore seule. Elle le regarda arriver et se contenta simplement de grogner.

_ Moi aussi ravi de te voir. Ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, plantant sa fourchette dans un des morceaux de poulets qu'elle venait de découper.

_ En fait, j'me disais...Pourquoi tu manges seule ? J'veux dire t'es bien amie avec Sonya et Harriet, non ?

_ On s'est disputée, répondit-elle en prenant un morceau de pain.

Il s'abstint d'une remarque légèrement sexiste à propos des disputes de filles et continua :

_ Tu traînes bien avec Aris et Rachel ? M'étonnerait qu'ils te laissent seule comme ça.

_ Tu sais quand les gens sont en couples ils ont souvent tendance à laisser leurs amis de côté...

Minho acquiesça, tournant la tête vers Thomas. Il riait avec Brenda. Une semaine auparavant, c'était lui à la place de la jeune fille. Depuis qu'il sortait avec elle, Minho avait l'impression d'être devenu transparent aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Il espérait que Newt ne lui fasse pas un coup comme ça.

_ Mais aujourd'hui, continua Teresa, le sortant de ses pensées, ils sont absents. Tous les deux. Comme par hasard, fit-elle d'une voix faussement surprise.

Minho haussa les épaules et se servit un verre d'eau. La jeune femme avait la tête posée contre sa paume, le coude appuyé sur la table. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, l'air toute excitée.

_ Tu trouves pas que Newt et Alby seraient trop mignon ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle comme une petite fille désignerait deux personnes amoureuses.

Minho écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si détestable que ça, Teresa.

•~•

À la fin des cours, Teresa attendit comme prévu Minho. Celui-ci ne prenait pas la peine de se dépêcher et discutait avec Gally.

_ C'est bon, vous avez finis de prendre le thé ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

_ Hm..nan. J'ai encore pleins de trucs à demander et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle le traîna par la manche à l'extérieur.

_ Wouah, c'que t'es patiente !

_ Oh, fermes-la...

D'un coup, Minho se rappela que son objectif n'était pas de la faire chier, mais de l'embrasser.

_ Merde. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

•~•

Après cinq minutes interminables de marche, Minho demanda, pour la énième fois.

_ C'est encore loin ?

Teresa soupira comme réponse, et tourna à une intersection. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, ce qui fit que l'asiatique lui rentra dedans.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Se plaint-il.

Elle le poussa sur le côté, lui faisant signe de se taire. Il grogna et regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il découvrit Thomas et Brenda, installés sur une terrasse, en train de manger un fraisier.

_ Euh...Tu comptes avancer dans l'exposé ou les espionner ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, avant de répondre.

_ Bah..on peut les suivre un peu..l'exposé, ça peut attendre, non ?

•~•

Ok, c'était sûr. Minho ne comprendrait jamais les filles. D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour espionner un couple avec Teresa, Thomas et Brenda en plus !

Il se frotta le crâne. Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ? Ah oui, un pari stupide. Il se trouvait lui-même con de l'avoir accepté.

Il regarda de nouveau en direction de son meilleur ami. Il embrassait la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Minho trouvait ça franchement dégueulasse mais s'abstint de commentaire.

_ Tu comptes partir quand ? Nan parce que je commence à me demander si t'es pas légèrement masochiste sur les bords pour les regarder s'embrasser.

_ Fermes-la ! Et non, je ne suis pas masochiste, je suis sûre que Brenda n'est pas nette !

_ Parce que tu l'es, toi ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir comme réponse.

_ Nan, mais...j'veux dire, faut vraiment être pas nette pour stalker les gens comme ça !

La jeune brune se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Et bien tu serais surpris de voir le nombre de fille pas très « nette ».

•~•

Après avoir suivis Thomas et Brenda pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Minho s'assit sur un muret en soupirant.

_ C'est chiaaant ! Se plaignit-il.

Teresa se retourna vers lui, et le regarda tristement. Finalement elle s'assit à côté de lui, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine.

_ Désolé. Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, j'te jure que je suis pas ce genre de fille normalement...

_ Mais t'es pas une fille normale. Remarqua-t-il.

Elle sourit faiblement.

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi Thomas et toi vous vous êtes engueulés ? Il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi, et jusqu'à maintenant j'avais jamais cherché plus loin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, cherchant ses mots.

_ Et bien...disons que j'ai fais quelque chose...qu'il a prit..comme une trahison.

_ T'as du lui faire un coup de pute pour qu'il le prenne comme ça.

_ J'avais pas le choix ! Se défendit-elle. Lui et moi, on a été mêlé à des affaires pas très...net. Pour qu'ils laissent Thomas tranquille, j'ai coupé les ponts avec lui du jour au lendemain, et j'ai tout fais pour qu'il me déteste.

_ En tout cas...ça a marché.

_ Sauf qu'une fois cette affaire terminée, j'ai tout voulu lui expliquer mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ! Et...et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour me blesser comme je l'ai fais. Comme si j'avais fais tout ça par plaisir !

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante. De colère ? De tristesse ? Sûrement un mélange des deux.

Il regarda en face d'eux. Thomas et Brenda étaient dans le café d'en face, et semblaient les avoir remarqués. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Minho.

_ Tu sais, si tu veux le rendre jaloux, y'a qu'un moyen pour le faire.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

 _Et de quatre._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Minho a enfin terminé son pari.

...

MAIS NON JE DÉCONNE ! C'EST PAS TERMINER ! Attendez, vous pensiez sérieusement que Minho s'en tirerait à si bon compte? Et que Newt ne ferait pas son pari? Vous allez encore devoir supporter un chapitre ou deux mwahaha!

En tout cas, n'ayant plus d'avance, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite d'ici la semaine prochaine.


	6. Gage? Vengeance?

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous/toutes!

Et voici ce dernier chapitre, qui a faillit ne pas sortir avant un moment!

* * *

 _Minho frottait sa peau recouverte d'un mélange dégueulasse de morceaux de gâteaux et d'alcool qui formaient un immondes mélange. Il était sûr qu'une bonne dizaine de douches ne suffiraient pas à tout nettoyer !_

 _Il détestait Newt. Et Alby, Thomas, Harriet, Sonya, Brenda et Teresa au passage. Et lui-même aussi, d'avoir été aussi con._

•~•

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

Minho se réveilla de bonne humeur pour deux raisons :

\- La première, c'était qu'il en avait enfin finit avec ce fichu pari.

\- La deuxième, c'était que maintenant Newt devait faire son gage.

Pour la peine il s'était levé en avance, et était entré comme un fou dans la chambre de son ami.

_ Allez lèves-toi ! C'est le grand jour !

Newt enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le brun se décida finalement à se préparer, et sortit de la chambre du blond, qui retira sa tête de l'oreiller en riant discrètement.

Le grand jour, pour l'être, il allait l'être.

•~•

Minho entra dans le lycée, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Personne ne s'approchait de lui, se contentant de le mépriser pour être le plus gros connard de la Terre. Bon, jusque là, il s'en foutait et ouvrit son casier pour y découvrir ses cahiers déchirés, des feuilles de papier partout, et...des capotes ? Il le referma en vitesse.

_ Bordel c'est quoi ces gamins ?

Quelqu'un passa derrière lui et lui donna une tape de le dos. Il se retourna aussitôt, et vit un garçon grand, brun et qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant lui faire un grand sourire.

_ Bravo pour toutes tes conquêtes. Franchement, j'dis pas mieux.

Minho fronça les sourcils. Bon, se faire détester par la moitié du lycée, ok, il l'avait sûrement mérité. Mais retrouver des capotes dans son casier et se faire féliciter par le premier beauf du coin, ça allait rapidement l'emmerder.

Il se dirigea vers une salle de classe, où il y trouva Thomas et Newt, en pleine conversation. Le brun le fusilla du regard, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'asiatique de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps ? Demanda-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dis un million de fois que j'étais désolé !

_ Et tu m'avais dis quoi aussi ? Que Teresa c'était _juste_ pour avoir une bonne note ? Je sais pas pourquoi t'as fais ça, mais c'était sûrement pas une raison.

Minho se mordit la lèvre inférieur et regarda le blond dans les yeux, en quête de soutien.

_ Écoute Tommy...Je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison. Et puis les trois quarts du lycée le déteste et vont sûrement lui faire subir les pires vacheries. Tu crois pas que c'est assez ?

Les deux se regardèrent longuement, et le brun finit par soupirer.

_ Ok, d'accord. Tu peux rester avec nous si ça te chante.

Minho posa ses fesses sur la chaise à côté de Thomas, le sourire aux lèvres. Bon ça ne pourrait pas être si horrible si ses deux meilleurs potes sont avec lui.

 _Si seulement._

•~•

Alors que Minho mangeait avec Newt, Thomas et Alby, son portable vibra. Il le sortit et regarda le message, venant d'une soi-disante Ava.

 _J'espère que ça tient toujours pour ce soir. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, et d'en apprendre plus sur toi. À ce soir, au Griffeur._

_ C'est quoi ça ? S'étrangla l'asiatique.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Alby, déjà exaspéré.

_ C'est qui cette Ava ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous ?

_ Faut croire qu'inconsciemment tu continues de draguer des meufs. Constata Thomas.

_ Mais là j'y suis pour rien ! Je me rappelle même pas avoir envoyé un quelconque message à une Ava !

_ Mais si, soupira Newt. Hier soir.

Minho fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille.

Il était sortit avec Newt au Griffeur, pour fêter la fin de ce stupide pari. Il avait bu. Beaucoup.

_ Putain...Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis bourré ça part en couille ?

_ Elle est peut-être pas si mal que ça, cette Ava ?

Thomas étouffa un rire, ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part de son meilleur ami.

_ Elle t'a peut-être envoyé une photo ? Proposa Alby, qui jusque là n'avait pas fait plus que ça attention à la conversation.

Minho chercha dans les messages envoyés la veille, rouge de honte. Car à vrai dire, les messages n'étaient pas vraiment purs et innocents. Il trouva finalement une photo.

_ Elle est de dos.

Il regarda attentivement. Elle était grande, avait de long cheveux blonds. Elle semblait pas mal du tout en fait.

_ Bah..j'peux toujours aller voir. Au pire, je trouverai une excuse sur place.

Newt soupira.

_ T'es vraiment incorrigible.

•~•

Minho profita d'un instant où il était seul à seul avec Newt, pour lui donner un coup de coude.

_ Hé. Oublie pas pour Alby.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui, avant de comprendre.

_ Ah, oui, oui...

_ Mais tu le fais, hein !

Newt eut un petit sourire amusé.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça.

•~•

Minho sortit de cours accompagné de Thomas. Celui-ci avait finalement décidé de ne plus lui faire la tête. Mais lorsqu'il expliqua son pari avec Newt, il fronça les sourcils.

_ Newt..et...Alby ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bah ouais. Pourquoi, tu les vois pas ensemble ?

_ Bah..euh..comment dire..

Minho le dévisagea longuement, avant de comprendre.

_ Attends..tu..Newt...Tu aimes Newt ?

Thomas parut réellement étonné de cette question.

_ Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !

_ Mais tu peux me le dire tu sais ! Ça expliquerait des choses... Attends, quand je pense que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il se mette avec Alby ! Oh merde !

_ Mais non je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! Soupira-t-il.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Cette histoire risquait vraiment de mal finir !

•~•

Minho cherchait désespérément Newt, avant de finalement se rendre compte que le blond n'était pas là. Et puis même, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Il n'allait pas non plus le forcer à sortir avec Thomas, s'il aimait Alby. Mais au moins ne plus l'obliger à faire ce pari. Quoique...ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait fait le connard pour rien ! Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

Et puis il y avait ce mystérieux rendez-vous. Il sentait le truc louche venir, mais en y réfléchissant ce serait sûrement la seule femme à vouloir lui adresser la parole avant un bon moment. Et puis elle n'est pas si moche que ça de dos, elle ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, non ?

Il attrapa une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, et partit se laver.

•~•

Il arriva devant le fameux bar en question. Il prit une grande inspiration -alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment stresser pour un rendez-vous- et entra.

Le bar était bondé. Il reconnu Winston et Gally, ainsi que Aris accompagné de..Sonya ? Il s'arrêta un instant et remarqua aussi Harriet. Il avança tout de même, et remarqua Brenda discutait avec Jorge. Il aperçut même Teresa au loin, en train de parler...à Newt et Alby ?

Ok, tout ça n'envisageait rien de bon. Il se retourna pour partir, mais entendit une voix qu'il lui était inconnue :

_ Êtes-vous Minho ?

Il se retourna et l'aperçut. La femme blonde qu'il devait rejoindre, qui n'était d'autre qu'Ava Paige, une des personnalités les mieux placées de la ville. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris avant ?

_ Putain...

•~•

Minho dût s'installer en face d'elle. Car il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir des ennuis s'il la vexait.

Il se racla la gorge, surtout parce qu'elle était devenue sèche à cause du stress. La femme l'inspecta un léger instant, avant de prendre la parole.

_ Bien Minho, je pense que je vais vous laissez avec vos amies. D'après ce que j'ai compris vous semblez avoir quelques comptes à régler.

_ Hein ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'Ava se leva, lui disant au revoir d'un signe de tête et partie. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien.

Une jeune fille blonde s'installa en face de lui. Sonya. Il tenta de cacher sa surprise.

_ Ça faisait longtemps, Minho. Fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sentant que cette histoire allait mal finir, il se leva et tenta de partir, avant de tomber nez à nez avec Harriet.

_ Allons, tu ne vas pas nous laissez en plan, quand même. _Ce n'est pas ton genre._ Ajouta-t-elle.

•~•

Minho se rassit, angoissé. Brenda et Teresa les avaient rejoint, s'installant aux côtés de l'asiatique. C'était trop beau, aucune ne s'était réellement vengée. Jusque-là. Les quatre en même temps.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Minho ? Demanda innocemment Teresa.

Il grogna. Bon Harriet et Sonya, il comprenait. Mais il avait quand même aidé Teresa et Brenda ! Mais bon..peut-être qu'elles n'ont pas appréciés d'être l'objet d'un pari.

Un serveur leur apporta du gâteau et une bouteille de champagne. Elles avaient du commander avant.

Sonya prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit, avant d'en renverser le contenu sur la personne en face d'elle : c'est à dire Minho.

_ Oh, excuse moi ! La bouteille m'a échappé des mains !

Il se leva, énervé. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, Harriet lui coupa la route. Son gâteau dans les mains. Lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer, elle ne bougea pas, et glissa _malencontreusement_. Le morceau de gâteau fit alors la connaissance des tâches de champagne.

_ Nan mais vous êtes pas bien ?! S'énerva-t-il pour de bon.

Brenda se leva et lui mit une claque. Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter, qu'elle se mit à crier.

_ Tu n'as pas honte ? Moi qui t'avait laissé une deuxième chance, tu vas retrouver cette garce !

_ Moi, une garce ? Intervint Teresa. Je crois plutôt qu'il nous a menti à toutes les deux ! Dire que je te faisais confiance, comment as-tu osé ?

_ Quoi ? Mais... !

Un agent de sécurité arriva, alerté par le bruit. Ayant l'air d'avoir suivi toute la scène, il releva Minho par le col, avant de l'amener vers la sortie.

_ Cessez d'importuner ces jeunes demoiselles.

_ Quoi ? Mais ce sont elles qui sont venues me voir !

_ Mais oui bien sûr.

_ Mais laissez moi au moins me nettoyer aux toilettes ! Soupira-t-il.

•~•

Newt entra dans le bar. Il repéra au loin Alby qui l'attendait. Il serra légèrement le papier qui se trouvait dans sa poche depuis...il ne sait pas quand mais ça n'a aucune importance, et s'installa en face de son ami.

_ Alors, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Alby.

Le blond se pinça la lèvre inférieur.

_ Tu te rappelles que je t'avais vaguement parler d'un pari passer avec Minho ?

_ Ouais, même que tu m'as dit l'avoir perdu.

_ Et bien...

Les mots avaient décidément beaucoup de mal à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

_ Mon gage c'était de te faire ma déclaration.

Alby ouvrit la bouche, visiblement étonné. Après ce bref instant de choc, il éclata de rire.

_ Attends...Tu veux dire que...qu'il n'est pas au courant ?

Après s'être retenu aussi longtemps, Newt éclata de rire à son tour.

_ Non il avait remarqué quelque chose, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on sortait ensemble ! J'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire quand on a passé ce pari !

_ T'es vraiment un connard en fait ! Finit par dire Alby, essayant de calmer son fou rire.

_ QUOI ?! S'exclama Minho, qui avait tout entendu.

•~•

 _Minho sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir._

 _Jamais. Plus jamais il ne passerait de pari._

* * *

J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ! Notamment ceux qui ont laissé une review, car ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir!

C'est la première fanfiction à chapitre que je termine sur The Maze Runner, mais ce n'est pas la dernière! J'ai quelques projets un peu plus sérieux que cette fanfic (et d'autres encore moins sérieux)!

Encore une fois merci d'avoir lu, et peut-être à bientôt sur une nouvelle histoire!


End file.
